keeping up a disguise
by twinkle957312081
Summary: Danny ends up going to school as phantom after an incident with one of his dads new creations how long can he keep his secret /response to Ghostanimal's challenge
1. Chapter 1

**This is a response to Ghostanimal's challenge **

**Hi I do not own Danny phantom**

**Danny's POV**

I was **actually** getting time to do homework there hadn't been any ghost attacks throughout the day not even the box ghost had come to visit,

And another thing,

I won't be needing to go on a patrol for at least another hour

Want to know why?

I saw Valerie Head off on her own patrol just as Sam, Tucker and I split our separate ways to go to our homes after school.

Sam had been called to go home and try on some dresses that she already hated even though she hadn't seen them yet, they were obviously going to be frilly and pink like always and her parents already hated Sam hanging out with me enough, they didn't really like Tucker either but they seemed ok with him… for now. So considering how she had already disobeyed her parents enough in the past few days she decided she had better go and I had better not go with her.

Tucker had also been told to come home his aunt was visiting and staying for dinner plus he still had a little homework left.

But back to the point, basically I'm an extra hour off patrolling for ghosts tonight which gives me an hour of time to try and get my homework done.

"Danny get down here I have something to show you in the lab… and bring some fudge!"

_**Spoke too soon**_ I thought as the last of my Dad's words registered in my brain

Hopping out of my chair I walked out of my bedroom and down the stairs into the kitchen.

Opening the pantry and typing in the password for the fudge plate… yes there is a password to grab the fudge last time I tried to get it and forgot to put in the password I was attacked by 300 living crazy savage bananas with mini guns that shoot peanuts, honestly how in the world did Mum and Dad manage to get the bananas to attack only when the fudge might be in danger I mean is the fudge really that important

"ALERT! ALERT! Fudge-plate-is-empty-you-must-get-more-fudge"

A red flashing light popped up behind the plate

"Well I guess dad will be a little disappoint… Ow!" I yelled as something hit me on the back of the head

"What the... OW!" it hit me again

I swerved around on my foot to face the shelf behind me

"OH CRUD"

Yep there in front of me were about 300 living crazy savage bananas with mini guns and the one at the front that appeared to be the leader was somehow riding a living rib from who knows what and after several silent seconds

"FIRE!" it Squeaked loudly

I didn't have time to move

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OWWWWWOWOWOWOW"

All of a sudden I was being pelted with exploding peanuts and covered in bananas clinging off me it didn't really hurt but to a normal human it would so I made it sound like it did but they sure were annoying.

**A few minutes and a mother to the rescue with a Fenton thermos later…**

"Thanks Mum" I said as she helped me off the floor

"No problem Danny but ill have to get that fixed" she said "those bananas aren't supposed to attack when there is no fudge left anyways you'd better go see your father"

I nodded and walked out of the kitchen and down the stairs to the lab cautious of anything else that might attack.

The second I walked in the door I was crushed in a bear hug by my father

"Can't… Breathe" I choked out

"Oh sorry" Dad said

After letting go of me he walked over to a table and picked up a glass box with a small tube and nozzle coming out the side

"This Danny is full of a gas called… well I haven't thought of a proper name for it yet so we'll just call it D-shape-shift it is a gas that is absorbed by ectoplasm, it stops a shape shifting ghost from being able to shape shift for a week although it only works for 3 minutes at the moment"

"But how do you know that it only works for 3 minutes? have you tested it?" I asked

"That I have, ill give you a demonstration you see that ghost over there in containment that keeps changing shapes"

He pointed to the ghost containment cabinet where a ghost that kept changing shapes was in attempt to get out by… well… changing shapes obviously

I just nodded and walked over to my Dad who was now attaching the nozzle on the D-shape-shift container to the ghost containment cabinet

"Now Danny watch carefully." and with that he twisted a lever on the container and gas began so seep into the ghost containment cabinet and the shape shifter ghost began to shiver and squirm. Moments later the gas cleared away and the ghost stopped shivering and tried to shape shift again you could tell it was trying hard, yet it still failed. it was quite amazing actually it's the first gas my parents have created that actuarially works like its supposed to.

"Cool" I said "I'd better go do my homework now"

"You do that son."

And with that I exited the lab and headed to my room

But of course I didn't make it past the kitchen in time before

"Danny?"

"Yea what?" I replied

"Would you mind cooking dinner tonight?"

"Ok" looks like I'm not going to be doing homework after all

Incase you didn't notice I'm the only person in this house who can actuarially cook proper meals jazz can cook only a couple of minor things everything else ends up like our parents cooking though burnt, disgusting, poisoning, and most of the time they somehow get the food to come to life I have to wonder where I inherited my skills.

I jolted awake to an icy blue mist escaping my mouth, groaning I allowed the bright rings encase my body and the coolness take over as I became the protector of amity park, Danny Phantom.

Jumping out of bed and hovering in mid air for a couple of seconds I phased through the window and into the cool breeze of the night which is technically now morning but I think you get the point.

I looked around to find my sleeps intruder and what do you think I find

The Box Ghost.

The box ghost flying through the front door of the house and down into the lab.

Flying back into my room I phased through the floor and down into the lab myself ready to beat the annoying ghost back into the ghost zone.

Once entering the lab I came face to face with my most annoying enemy

"BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

Ignoring him I punched him into a wall and flew down to grab a thermos upon returning back to the box ghost who now had several boxes and containers circling around him including a container of D-shape-shift gas not that it really mattered dad had more than one container and I wasn't a shape shifter so naturally I just did what I normally do and turned intangible as the boxes came flying and weirdly before they hit the wall the box ghost shouted one last

"BEWHERE"

Before zooming through the portal and into the ghost zone and the D-shape-shift gas smashed into the wall releasing its contents into the air

"That's weird I basically didn't have to do anything he just went back to the ghost zone on his own" I said to mid air again I seem to do it a lot these days

It was at that moment that a strange sensation came over me then there was a stinging pain in the back of my throat and I began coughing violently each cough creating an even more unbearable pain it seemed like ages before it went away even though it was probably only a few moments

"That's odd I think this is the same reaction as the one that ghost had earlier when dad gave it the gas I've just consumed some myself but I'm not a shape shifter so how is it affecting me?" I murmured

Phasing through the roof and back into my room I felt the ring around my waist appear but it fizzled out of sight moments later

"Huh!"

I was still phantom trying again the same thing happened _**why can't I change back**_?

"That gas must be stopping me from changing back and I consumed a whole container full, we found out the amount of time it lasts depends on the amount you consume when the ghost took longer the second time to recover than the first time…how am I going to go to school?" I said to myself

This is bad I was recently at home, sick and was only just back at school so everyone will be suspicious if I stay home again plus I promised my parents anyway that I would go.

I looked over at the clock

2:00AM

I guess I could go wake Sam she won't be too happy but she might be able to help.

Phasing back outside I shot off into the sky at top speed pace of 116mp in search of the Manson mansion

**About 1 minute later**

I phased through Sam's bedroom window and landed on her rug. Walking over to the side of her bed and shaking her shoulder slightly whispering

"Sam"

No reaction so I said it a little louder

"Sam!"

There was a slight groan as her body shifted position and her eyes half opened.

"Danny?" she said groggily, "What are you doing here?" she glanced at the clock…"at 2 in the morning…" she added.

"Sam, I can't change back." I said,

She blinked, and her eyes widened, "What! Why didn't you come earlier?"

"I only just discovered it myself Sam."

"Do you know why?"

"Yeah, my dad made some gas stuff that stops a shape shifting ghost from changing."

"Ok, but why would that affect you… oh,"

"Yeah,"

"How long does it last?"

"I don't know… it depends on how much gas there is, and I did get quite a lot."

I watched as she thought,

"This is going to be a problem, if it hasn't worn off by morning were going to have to disguise you for school."

My eyes widened as her words sunk in, I couldn't miss school, we had a math test and I desperately need to keep my grades up. Well that and like I said earlier, I told my parents I would be ok to go.

Sam spoke up again, "Okay go back home and write a note for your parents saying you are going to be at my house to go over some things before school or something, come back afterwards and we can work on a disguise."

"Kay, I'll be back in a few minutes," I said.

I phased through the window and flew back home, in a bit less of a rush this time.

I phased in to my room, wondering why my parents hadn't ghost proofed the walls or something… Not that I was complaining.

I picked up a somewhat neglected looking notebook and tore a page out. Grabbing a pen, I floated downstairs to the kitchen and began writing a note for my family, so they knew what I was doing, well… at least where I was going.

_Mum, Dad and Jazz,_

_I have left home early to go to Sam's house so we can go over a few things for our math test today._

_-Danny_

I left the note on the kitchen table where my parents or Jazz would see it and went back up to my room again, grabbing my backpack and stuffing a change of clothes in it before I left, phasing through the wall and taking off for Sam's house for the second time that night.

**Please R&R the review button is urgent to be pressed tell me what you think and if you have any ideas please tell me I'm open for anything **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone!**

**Just so you know this isn't Rana (twinkle) talking. It's the person she was supposed to give credit to for writing half this story. Rana is now standing behind me, hopefully feeling guilty. :)**

**Anyway I'm and I will also be writing this story, hope you enjoy this chapter of Keeping up a Disguise,**

**Ara.**

**We don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Orana: hey you only help when I have writers block**

**Danny POV **

* * *

I woke up to find myself being woken up by Sam

"Huh…" It took a moment for me to recognize that I was in the spare room next to Sam's and I quickly remembered what had happened. I Quickly sat up and looked at my hand to see if I was still in ghost form, to my dismay my hand still had the usual white glove and glow of my ghost form.

"Come on, its time to get your disguise ready," Sam said.

I looked at my wrist to check the time only to remind my self that I was still in my ghost form. Sam must have noticed because she said it was about 5:30 in the morning.

She dragged me back to her room and started going through a draw.

I stood back as she searched. She turned around a minute later with a box of black hair dye.

"This should do until you can change back, it washes out easily with water so try to avoid getting wet,"

I nodded and we headed to the bathroom to put it in my hair.

I stared hard at myself in the mirror trying to see if we'd missed a spot in my hair I couldn't help but feel that there was a spot that I couldn't see.

"Come on Danny, lets get the rest of your disguise ready." said Sam.

She dragged me back to the spare room and shoved my backpack at me,

"You change while I go and find some sunglasses or something to hide your eyes." She then left, shutting the door behind her with a click.

Sam and I walked to school I glanced down at my hand for about the fifth time since we left Sam's house, we couldn't stop my voice from echoing and I couldn't fully suppress my ghostly glowing, so I was worried that someone would notice.

"Danny, no one is going to notice, and if they do, they'll just think it a trick of the light or something."

I reached up to adjust the dark sunglasses I was wearing, "Yeah, but, what if they figure it out?"

"Hey guys," Tucker said from behind me.

We slowed down to let him join us, we had called him to explain what had happened and agreed to meet up on the way to school like we usually did.

I became increasingly nervous as the school came into view and I deliberately slowed down, the less time I'm at school the less time everyone has to figure it out right?

Sam sighed, "Danny, come on, your just going to make everyone suspicious with your nervousness,"

I could tell she was starting to get impatient with me, but seriously, I was going to school in my ghost form, I couldn't help it.

As we entered the school I couldn't help but imagine that everyone was staring at me.

Second period came round without incident, I now had science with Mr. Polluka. I still couldn't change back. Dad probably did some work on the gas stuff after I left the room last night all I could really hope right now was that it wasn't permanent.

I looked down at the work I had been assigned, ever since I got banned from handling fragile school property I had been unable to do any activities that had glass in them and had to be assigned sheet work instead, I hadn't even finished the first question.

I was startled out of my thoughts by a loud yell. I turned around to find that Dash had spilt something on his jacket.

"Ahh, My Jacket!"

I couldn't help but laugh. My laughter ceased when he glared at me with narrowed eyes, normally this wouldn't scare me but today I had to avoid being discovered more than usual, hopefully he wont come after me later. _Oh great_, I thought.

"Fenton!"

_Crap_, was the only thing I could think of just before my head slammed in to the lockers. Being in my stronger form, it didn't hurt as much as it usually did.

"That was my New jacket!" he yelled into my face, "And you know what happens when my stuff gets ruined?" _take it out on someone else?_ I thought.

I didn't say it though Dash may be a mindless jock but he isn't dumb enough to not notice the echo in my voice so I just kept quiet and with that dash yanked open a locker and shoved me in before walking to the cafeteria yelling

"I'm glad you're wearing sunglasses I don't have to look at your hideous eyes anymore!"

I rolled my eyes, well at least he wasn't suspicious.

"Hey Sam?" I called.

"Yeah?" She replied

"Is there anyone around?"

There was a pause before she replied,

"Yeah, I'll get you out in just a sec."

I heard a click and a minute later the door swung open I jumped out and thanked Sam.

"Could this day get any worse?" I wondered aloud.

"Apparently it can…"

I glared out the window at the pouring rain, it was last period and class would be over any minute now and at the moment I just wanted to get home, find some way to reverse the effects of the gas, and change back. But that wasn't going to happen was it? It's not like my parents are going to make something to reverse the effects of the gas. Not that they wanted to anyway

If you haven't noticed the connection with the day getting worse well here's one

Rain

Hair dye that washes out easily in water

A sister who isn't at school for the day and won't be able to drive you home so you have to walk

No umbrella

HOW ARE YOU GOING TO GET HOME WITHOUT SOMEONE NOTICING YOUR WHITE HAIR AND BADLY RISKING YOUR SECRT?

Answer: you find somewhere to turn invisible and intangible so the rain doesn't wash your dye out and no one sees you

I can't believe I never thought about that earlier

**

* * *

**

So how is chapter two please review and don't forget I'm open for any ideas (sorry the chapter is so short)

**By the way Ara technically stopped helping (serving) me for the time being so I'm writing this story alone (I told her what to write anyway and she wants the credit (meanie) anyway**

**Review**

**REVIEW**

**RREEVVIIEEWW**

**RRREEEVVVIIIEEEWWW**

**RRRREEEEVVVVIIIIEEEEWWWW**

**Thanks**

**Oh and REVIEW!**

**Wow I sound like the box ghost only the review ghost lol **


End file.
